Alls I want
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Colt it trying to find the perfect gift, one that could change his relationship with Punk forever. Slash. Christmas fluff!


**Just a little Christmas fic starring my boys who I do not own! It's slash but pretty tame for me, kind of fluff.**

* * *

I trudge down the aisles of the store trying to find the gift. I am Jewish so I don't purchase many Christmas presents but this year I am looking for just the perfect thing. He deserves far more then I can afford, hell he deserves everything he could want. My best friend is this scrawny bleached blonde tattooed wrestler who has more defenses that anyone I've ever known. It comes off as cocky, entitled, attitude problem when in reality it's to prevent himself from getting hurt. Phil or as he is known Punk, or as I refer to him as Punker, has lived a harder life then he deserves. When I first met him I couldn't see it was all an act until I took the time to get to know him, perhaps it was circumstance being the only two young guys at the wrestling school, or maybe it was destiny that forced me to look below the surface.

Punk's whole life has been about being second best, never good enough, fighting for everything he has. His parents are both assholes they worshiped his brother gave him everything he wanted and Punker was ignored. His father a raging alcoholic who Punk claims didn't abuse any of them but I question that, perhaps not physically but emotionally he put Punker through the ringer. Punk left home as a young teenager living with friends and trying to make his own way. He has sacrificed everything to get to where he is today and I am grateful to say I've gone along for the ride.

My Punk was a bit of a nerd in high school, comic book t-shirts, big glasses, braces you wouldn't know it now though. He is quite frankly beautiful, amazing legs, perfect face, did I mention his legs. His calf and thighs I could worship for days, of course he doesn't know this. Alright I may be in love with my best friend a little but trust me I am kept firmly in the friend zone, not that I have ever attempted to cross into the something more category. So I find myself trying to find a gift to make up for all of the terrible Christmas's growing up, to make up for the hard work and the last several years of working on Christmas. I need something that says thank you, I love you, your perfect, and I am in love with you. That's not too much to ask for from a Christmas gift is it?

I spend hours in the store looking over every item, trying to figure out what the hell I can get him. It doesn't help it is Christmas Eve and I am expected at his house for dinner tonight. I cannot show up empty handed but I've been far too busy in the last few weeks to shop. I sigh and look around the store again at a loss nothing here conveys the message I want to tell him, hell nothing even comes close. I glance at my phone checking the time and groaning I am going to be late if I don't head to Punk's soon, I grab a few random items off the self not even sure what they are and rush to the register. In front of me is a women chatting away with the cashier and I tap my foot waiting. I finally catch a few words that the women is saying and she is telling the cashier about the gift she made for her husband. A coupon book, and I think about that for a moment. Rushing back to the shelves I find some paper, markers and pens. After making my purchase I rush up to the corner, I'm not sure Punk will like the roses I purchase for him but I've always been taught never to show up someplace empty handed and a bottle of wine is out as my Punkers is straightedge.

I sit outside of Punk's apartment, we just started at ROH and so our apartments are being upgraded slightly. No longer single rooms in which everything we own is crammed in not we have space to stretch out, granted not the most glorious space but space none the less. I write on several slips of paper ripping them to the best of my ability into squares as I had forgotten scissors. I threw the other items into a gift bag and grab the dozen red roses. I head up to his apartment trying to decide if I should give him the little book or if I should remove some of the coupons before I do so.

Punk opens the door and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, his blonde hair still tinted with some purple is tied back in a messy bun, his eyes light up when he sees me and this gives me a little hope that just maybe he feels the same. I hold out the flowers and he glances down blinking at them and then looking up at me. "Colt I'm not a chick, you don't bring flowers."

"You're pretty like a chick so I brought flowers plus I had a good upbringing never show up empty handed so take the damn things Punker." He grabs the flowers from my hand and I follow him into the apartment. The small tree we decorated sits in the corner and I drop the bag underneath, he has only two other gifts and I glance at the tags, Ace and Joe. I know he'll get gifts from his surrogate family tomorrow but I still feel that he should have 100 gifts under this pathetic looking thing. I grab a candy cane from the branches and Punk comes out of the kitchen the roses sitting in a glass as he sets them on the table.

"Don't even own a vase Colt, plus don't call me pretty I'm not pretty." I roll my eyes we've had this fight a few times. Punk doesn't see himself right, I plan to rectify that if he allows me too, teach him how damn sexy he really is. I chose not to fight him on this at the moment, instead settling on his couch. The coffee table is decked out with candy, fudge, chips, Pepsi and everything else horrible for us. Punk flops down beside of me, it has become tradition this last few years to watch shitty Christmas movies at crappy hotels while filling our face. So this year we will do it again only at Punk's house. He starts the first movie and we sit in comfortable silence.

We comment about some things that played across the screen, otherwise we eat ourselves into a junk food coma. By the time the last movie finishes Punk's eyes are dropping shut. "I'm gonna head out Punker." He blinks up at me as I rise from the couch sliding those pretty legs from my lap. I don't acknowledge that I just spent several hours caressing the shot skin, skimming my hand higher on those thighs and never got a word of protest instead he seemed to relax into the touch.

"You could stay the night head out in the morning." I shake my head no matter how much I would like to hold him I made a promise to my mom to help her at the shelter in the morning. We don't celebrate Christmas being Jewish and all so we volunteer on Christmas day to help others have a better day.

"Nope can't, got be up at the crack of dawn to help Mom." He sighs and reluctantly rises from the couch.

"We should exchange gifts, it's almost midnight after all." I chuckle and point over to his drooping tree with the string of lights half dead. He walks over and grabs the gift bag from under the tree shaking it. He opens up a draw and pulls out a package handing it over to me

"I'm Jewish Punker, I don't need a Christmas gift." He sighs and begins pulling the paper out of the gift bag.

"Happy Hanukkah then, now shut up and let me enjoy opening this." I watch carefully as he pulls socks from the bag, followed by a package of what appears to be underwear perhaps I should have checked what I threw in the cart better. "Thongs, well ummm thankssss."

"Your ass will look great in them." I blurt this out as some kind of justification for the stupid gift. A blush floods his face and he places the thongs aside quickly.

"Stop looking at my ass Cabana!" I shrug innocently trying to pull off an angelic face knowing Punk doesn't buy it for a moment.

"Fashion show?" It's a teasing suggestion but really I would mind seeing it.

"In your dreams Colt." I nod agreeing I've seen him many times in my dreams. He grabs the card and I tense up wondering how he will respond to the item inside. He pulls the makeshift coupon book out and slowly flips through it. His face tells me nothing, I'm usually good at Punk 101 but right now I think I may need to study up some more. I know the first few coupons are okay, a night out on me, a day of us doing hat ever Punk wants, I'll clean his apartment for one week. I'll do his laundry for a month. I'll do all the driving on a road trip, simple shit it's as he gets closer to the back I feel myself tense. I see him pause and scan over a coupon, one perfect date planned by me including a hockey game. He flips to the next one, the right to kiss me whenever he wants, followed by the next a romantic weekend away, a perfect night together, a stay in an expensive hotel suite with romance, hell I assumed a lot with these towards the end. There is one to celebrate our one year anniversary any way Punk wants, one that gives him full control of when this turns into a relationship his choice his call, taking any pressure off of him. The last however he seems to pause on the longest, it's a coupon that promises I will love him forever, I will never leave, and we will spend our lives together. I ended it by simply writing I love you.

Okay so I skip over a few of the more personal ones, the naughty ones, sex wherever he wants, a blow job wherever he wants, a hand job, and a coupon that allows me to spank him, he may never use that but damn do I want to watch that ass become red as my palm strikes the naked flesh. I shake myself from that fantasy quickly, Punk is looking at me he just keeps flipping through the book. He finally rips a few of the coupons free and I hope he is not turning in the laundry one right now. He stands from the table walking over to me still not meeting my eyes. He presses the coupons into my hand. "I'm turning these in" he states softly and I clutch the paper as I pick them up to read over them. I feel my breath catch in my throat, he wants me to kiss him, he turned in the kissing one. I am tempted to do this right now but know I need to look over the rest of the papers.

"You want a relationship with me? You want the promise of forever?" He takes a deep breath and then points to his gift, I sigh ripping open the gift. Inside is a picture frame and a photo of the tow of us smiling at the camera the first day we met. There is an inscription on the bottom, _To Scott, this day changed my life and for that I can never express how grateful I am. I'm in love with you. Philip _I think I'm confused he's in love with me, he wants what I want. He taps my arm and I look up, he holds up the kissing coupon again that I had dropped to open his gift. I stand and cautiously press my lips to his cheek.

"Colt, really free reign here to kiss me. Do I need to turn in the night of my life coupon now?" I chuckle knowing he won't tis man will want all night not just part of it. I lick my lips and lean down removing my shoes I head down the hallway to Punk's room. Deciding can be a little late tomorrow, hell I may not show up but I have a feeling my mom will understand. Punk follows and I pull the blankets down the bed. He sets his gifts down and I watch his strip down to his boxers wondering briefly if he would give me the amazing gift of putting on one of those thongs.

"So umm Christmas eve is a good anniversary right, I mean that way I can give you a gift without you complaining." I laugh out loud settling down onto his bed, he sits on the edge rubbing the back of his neck. He is nervous and doubting himself, I grab his hand tugging him onto my chest, our naked skin touching in a more intimate way than ever before.

"Love the idea, it's perfect Punkers, I love you. Did I do okay, was it a good Christmas?" He smirks at me and then slowly lowers his lashes looking up at me and I know he will be able to get anything from me for the rest of our life.

"It's been perfect, I got everything I wanted. I love you too."

"What did you want for Christmas?" Socks I think to myself, thongs, that's all I got him.

"Alls I want for Christmas is you." I can't help the chuckle that leaves my mouth. I know we need to rest so nothing will happen tonight but there is a future. With that in mind I capture his lips in my own, our first kiss of many. This will however be one of the few I remember for a life time, the first time I tasted him, felt his love for me. Our tongues tangle together, our bodies with not an inch of space in between, drowning for oxygen but never wanting it to end. By the time we part I can barely breathe but I stare at the well kissed mouth, and the lust filled eyes and have never felt so wanted in my life.

"Alls I wanted for Christmas was you too Punk."


End file.
